narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Transcription Seal: Amaterasu
Transferring of only one technique? Itachi used this to transfer Amaterasu into Sasuke's left eye. If so, how did he transfer Tsukuyomi and Susunoo? MangekyouFreak96 (talk) 06:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC)MangekyouFreak96 :There's good reason to believe, - going by the latest chapters - that those are standard Mangekyou techs. The only time Itachi's Mangekyou has been shown in Sasuke's eye's is when Sasuke's used Amatarasu attacked Madara. His own Mangekyou was present when he used the rest...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 07:04, September 26, 2009 (UTC) i did not know about this.--Teddybearlover (talk) 21:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Changing Madara used Tensha Fūin for Izanagi. I think we should rename this page to Tensha Fūin, add Madara as a user and describe both his and Itachi's uses of it, i.e. for Amaterasu and Izanagi. Faust-RSI (talk) 07:24, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :No, this is a technique listed in the databook, so its name can't be changed. I think the best course of action is to create a new page for Transcription Seal: Izanagi (which I am working on). If anybody disagrees, the page can be deleted. --ScruffyC (talk) 08:13, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It's nice that there are only 2 cases of using it. But what if there were 10? Then what, we would create an article for each? Databook isn't some Holy Book to blindly follow it.Faust-RSI (talk) 08:16, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Both need the MS tag. Trait of the Mangekyo. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 08:38, June 18, 2014 (UTC) We also need Transcription Seal: Kotoamatsukami for what Itachi did with Shisui's Mangekyo, do we not?--BeyondRed (talk) 08:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :If we are going by the way of creating a new article for each case, then sure, why not (sarcasm). Faust-RSI (talk) 08:42, June 18, 2014 (UTC) wait, we can not change information based on the manga and common sense because of some outdated information from a book that's information is becoming more frequently wrong? come on.--J spencer93 (talk) 05:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) We don't undergo the changes you guys suggested because there's a difference in translations. Also, what Itachi did with Kotoamatsukami was not this, since he doesn't know Kotoamatsukami. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :You don't seriously presume horrible Mangastream translation can be right about this? Faust-RSI (talk) 14:07, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Me? No. I only trust myself when it comes to translations. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:38, June 22, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU. finally a reason that makes since not to merge them and create a Transcription seal page. On a side note, what about the translations is keeping this from merging?--J spencer93 (talk) 00:31, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :The translations of the latest chapter were both very bad, there's a chance that the regarding scene was badly translated, too. So please wait. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:42, June 23, 2014 (UTC) The raw is already out and it totally supports what Mangapanda wrote. Faust-RSI (talk) 11:23, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Just Transcription Seal? Sensing Water Sphere and Sensing Sand Sphere were recently combined into just Sensing Sphere, so could this article be renamed to just Transcription Seal and mention both Amaterasu and Izanagi variations. Thoughts on the matter? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, this would decrease the number of unnamed articles (even by one), with which a lot of people have bad opinions about.--Omojuze (talk) 15:10, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Unlike the sensing shit, this one has a class and everything. If we combine them into one article and leave that information, we're suggesting that the same goes for the Izanagi version, which wasn't stated. If we remove that information, we're withholding official information. So no, definitely no merger. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:13, April 30, 2015 (UTC)